What Every Woman Wants
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: A yuri one-shot between Takane D Goodman and Sakura Mei during the Magic World Arc.


_I didn't realise just how close these two were until I went back and looked in the manga. They really are a cute couple! I've set this one-shot at some point during the Magic Arc with Mei and Takane trapped in the Magic World. _

**Every Woman's Dream**

Sakura Mei sat lazing in front of the TV in their small but relatively new flat. Extra accommodation had been provided for those stranded after the gate-port explosion and reasonably comfortable accommodation for those who agreed and had the power to help clear up and handle the problems arising from that incident. Of course that had meant that they had had to take on a lot of extra work: Patrol duties, crowd flow and control and protecting and helping with the re-housing of many magic users. It had been quite a stressful 'holiday' in the end.

Mei munched on a prawn crisp, not really focused on the TV but more on resting; inevitably wondering if onee-chan was alright.

Of course they weren't really sisters. She'd had trouble adjusting when she'd moved from America to Japan to enrol in Mahora Academy and it just so happened that Takane D Goodman had been her assigned mentor.

_I still remember her dragging me off to a karaoke room the first time we met and then having us sing till early morning, _Mei thought as a smile crept over her face.

Takane always appeared strict and pompous when carrying out her duties but she also knew how to have a good time and enjoy life.

_With Takane being older, attractive, loving and fun its no wonder I fell head over heels for her. That I called her my onee-sama and that we formed a temporary pactio that night._

A blush formed on Mei's face as she recollected the best night of her young life so far.

_Takane's face over my own, her lips softly brushing mine beneath a diamond studded sky...magical! But we haven't kissed since and recently onee-sama's been quite upset and agitated. I'm a little afraid she'll one day leave me alone for someone else. No! She wouldn't! She couldn't!_

**Thump! thump!**

_Such a violent knocking! Onee-sama's probably in a mood._

Mei rose apprehensively and walked over to the door to undo the magical lock.

_We're on the eighth floor of a hotel so it's unlikely to be anyone random. Huh! _

Six men and one woman stood outside the door in black robes. Before Mei could shut the door one of them jammed his foot into the crack and two others began to shove it open. With a squeak of terror Mei fled back into the living room and turned to face the seven strangers as they moved into the living room, forming an ominous black line. The woman at the far end of the line drew an impressive looking, dark green, vine encrusted wand and the men followed her lead drawing a variety of black, blue and red wands. Mei shivered.

_It's like the Matrix but with wizards! _

The thought would have been funny in other circumstances but in the present situation didn't really make her feel any better.

_Well only one choice now, better hope they're amateurs._

"Adeat!" Mei shouted and a broom appeared in her hand. She hadn't had time to use it at the festival and she doubted she'd have time to use its offensive capabilities today. It did have a couple of other vital functions though.

Firstly it was an amazing shield. As the Latin citations rang out across the room she spun it incredibly quickly so that the air before her blurred. Strike after colourful strike failed to make it through, but also failed to hit the walls; it seemed the woman had put up a shield inside the room to stop the noise escaping.

_Hopefully only noise or I truly am in trouble!_

The strikes wore Mei down until she was having trouble spinning the broom, a blue strike narrowly missing her right arm. Then a red one smacked her left shoulder, ripping a hole in the clothing and bruising her skin. It also made her drop the broom and allowed a flurry of strikes to pummel her, removing the rest of her clothing, bruising her and flinging her body up against the magical barrier along the far wall.

"Nooo!" Mei wailed, hugging herself tightly so that the prying eyes advancing upon her were blocked from seeing her totally exposed. The women chuckled.

"We just want some information Mei, on some old acquaintances of yours." She held up the bounty list. "And perhaps a bit of _fun _with you!" She licked her lips and some of the guys snickered at her emphasis on fun.

_Please, please, please onee-sama come! _Mei cried inside. _If they managed to block the noise could they have blocked? _

**Bang! Crash! Bang!**

Three of the guys collapsed before anyone even realised what had happened. By the time the others had turned round two more had fallen. The final guy discharged a shot then thumped senseless to the floor. A blast aimed at the female foe was deflected by her into the shield protecting the roof of the room. Cautiously Mei peeked out to find Takane facing off against the last foe; the two women exchanging hostile stares.

"Ah, so this is Takane then. _Redimio Exuo Aer!_"

A quick and powerful spell slammed Takane against the wall, bound her and shredded her clothes to rags.

"Excellent. I shall take my time extracting information from you both, and then I'll leave you helpless and weak for my minions to play with. Such cute girls as yourselves could do with sharing out the love a little. Heh!"

"Onee–sama," Mei said tearfully as the other women approached Takane. Mei's voice seemed to somehow make Takane's face even more fearsome and her hands twitched slightly, a flicker of blue magic flashing over her skin faster than the human eye could see. The women stopped, snorted and turned to take care of Mei's whining.

"I've had enough of your wailing voice Sakura Mei, now..."

A cracking from behind her caused her to halt. The bindings holding Takane shattered. The woman turned.

"Imposs..." Takane's wand was already pointed straight at her chest.

"_Attonitus Ferito_!"

The woman flew across the room and slammed into the corner, flopping to the ground and oblivious to the world. Takane quickly chanted some more spells binding all the figures in the room. Then her eyes met Mei's and she strode quickly across the room to her partner as the remaining rags of her clothing fell away. Reaching Mei she knelt and swept Mei up into her arms, Mei's head resting on her left shoulder.

_The second key function of my card is to alert Takane who can sense when I transform._

"Onee-sama," Mei whispered happily. Takane's hand moved gently through her hair.

"Are you all right Mei?" Takane whispered softly as their bodies pressed together.

"Umm," Mei sobbed in relief, her body shaking as Takane held her closer still. "I am now you're here onee-sama."

"Sheesh for someone who got top grades in her studies you are so childish sometimes Mei," Takane said. "But I love that about you too." She planted a soft kiss to Mei's forehead.

Mei giggled as her arms slipped round Takane.

"You know what they say onee-chan,"

"What?" Takane whispered as Mei nibbled her ear.

"That you're what every woman desires...a Good-man."

A short pause was followed by Takane's head collapsing onto Mei's shoulders as her body shook with a peal of giggles.

"Trust you to come up with such a damn awful pun Mei. Oh God!" It took at least a minute for her to regain her composure at which she rose and held out a hand to Mei.

"I'll call the police and have this lot carted off. It shouldn't take long if you want to wait in the bedroom." She pulled Mei close adding in a whisper...

"But long enough for me to think of the many ways to punish you for that pun."

Mei giggled as their lips brushed and tingled. Takane's arms pulled her up and in and Takane's fingers brushed about her hips. Finally their lips broke apart with a gasp and Mei skipped away to the door of their bedroom, giving Takane a doe eyed, heart melting look as she went in.

"Don't be too long onee-sama, that would be an unbearable punishment." Then she was gone.

Takane hastily threw on some clothes and phoned the magic guard to pick up the intruders. Thankfully they were mercifully quick, quite unlike Takane who took a very long time 'punishing' Mei for the pun.


End file.
